1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to deployable transportable display stands; more specifically, to deployable display stands that are compact, self-contained, require minimal setup and break down time, and are adapted to be utilized as transportation containers such that a display, such as a flat screen video display, can be safely transported and, upon arrival at a destination where it is desired to erect the display for use, the structure of the invention allows the display to be extended beyond the exterior dimensions of the transportation case such that the display is clearly visible and ready for use. Such stands, for instance, are utilized for digital signage used, for example, at trade shows, conferences, seminars, symposiums, sporting events, concerts and the like for the holding of displays for providing information to attendees. Usually this information comprises schedule information, advertisements, facilities maps or any other information desired. The field of the invention also relates to point-of-purchase or point-of-sale displays. Such displays are often used at major retail stores in order to advertise brand marketing, specials, and other information on the sales floor. The present invention allows for quick and efficient reconfiguration and movement of the display to any location the user desires, and allows for vertical height adjustment so that the display can be positioned at a height that meets certain requirements such as the American with Disabilities Act requirements or other rules, regulations and laws.
2. Background Art
Display stands have been in general use for many years. Typically, such stands are separate units that extend or are permanently extended to accept the mounting of a display or screen upon which information can be displayed. When utilized for an event, for example a conference or trade show, such display stands are typically carried and shipped separately from the display itself and are either shipped with or without a protective case. This results in shipping costs for both the display and the stand, and lead to increased risk that one or the other may not actually make it to the trade show. As such stands are typically re-used numerous times over their lifetime, is it desirable that they be shipped and carried in some kind of carrying case in order to protect them from shipping abuse and the general wear and tear associated with repeated deployment.
Furthermore, displays themselves are generally shipped and carried in some kind of case or container to provide protection during shipment or movement to the next event. Such protection for displays has become increasingly necessary as the cost of displays, especially electronic displays which may comprise, for example, Liquid Crystal Display (LED), plasma, Light Emitting Diode (LED) or other electronic display technology has increased. Still further, such electronic displays, also known as digital signage, are generally more susceptible to damage due to the impact, shock and vibration encountered during typical shipping activity. The utilization of shipping containers or cases, while affording protection to the stand and/or display, increases the number of separate components that must be tracked, stored and accounted for during the time the display is being utilized. Such shipping cases may, for instance, be stored in a back room of the convention center along with other shipping containers and cases, which requires that the user secure such storage space in advance in order to reduce the risk that the space may not be available at the show. In such situations, the display, or digital sign, and display stand shipping cases may become lost, stolen or mixed with cases belonging to others, causing delay and even loss of the cases themselves, in turn increasing the risk and costs of moving the displays and display stands to the next event.
Digital signage is a form of electronic display that shows television programming, menus, information, advertising and other messages. Digital signs (such as LCD, LED, plasma displays, or projected images) can be found in public and private environments, such as retail stores, hotels, restaurants and corporate buildings. Digital signage displays are most usually controlled by personal computers or servers by way of software programs. Advertising using digital signage is a form of out-of-home advertising in which video content, advertisements and messages are displayed on digital signs with a common goal of delivering targeted messages to specific locations at specific times. This is often called “digital out of home” or abbreviated as DOOH. Digital signage offers a significant advantage over other means of communication, such as posters or other static displays, because content that updates frequently can be digitally updated on a digital sign, saving the cost of printing and, perhaps more importantly, allowing for instantaneous information updates. Digital signage also has the ability to be interactive with imbedded touch screens, movement detection and image capture devices. While the term “digital signage” has taken hold throughout most of the world, some companies and organizations prefer to use the terms “narrowcasting”, “screen media”, “place-based media”, “digital merchandising”, “digital media networks”, “digital out-of-home” or “captive audience networks”. Use of the invention as a means to safely transport, protect and display digital signage is but one example of the utility of the apparatus of the invention.
A need exists in the art for a transportation case comprising features that allow a display, such as a flat screen monitor, to be securely transported and then, upon arrival at a destination, to be supported for display, preferably with a means for both rotating the display and vertically translating the display to a desired height, without the need for separate hardware or equipment.
One example of a portable display of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,747,6044 (Gallery et al. 1988). This U.S. patent teaches a portable display stand comprising a base member plate provided with a mounting plate so that wheels may be mounted in an operational or stored position on the base member with the base member also being provided with a support system. A plurality of sidewall panels are provided and are hingedly connected together so that they may be moved to an operational position and supported on the support system or moved to a storage position. A top member plate is provided and has a channel system for receiving a portion of the sidewall panels to be supported thereby. A carrying case is provided and has walls defining a cavity for holding the base member plate with the wheels in a stored position, the plurality of sidewall panels in a stored position and the top member plate. Gallery et al. however does not provide for a single apparatus that mounts, rotates, provides vertical extension for a display and provides transport protection for a display.
Another example of a portable display stand of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,905 (Kruse 1982). This U.S. patent teaches a portable display unit for display of advertising material or other informational or decorative material on changeable display cards and for storage of other display cards. The display unit includes a rectangular boxlike housing convertible between a collapsed or closed and portable configuration and an erect or a display configuration supported on a stand. At least one wall of the housing is comprised as a removable panel to expose a picture type frame surrounding a viewing area to be filled by the display card to be viewed. A retractable handle is provided for transport of the unit from place to place in the collapsed or closed configuration. The present art of shipping containers and display stands for various displays therefore lacks a solution that solves the issues of display and display stand protection, rapid easy deployment and teardown, and tracking and storage of display cases. Kruse however does not provide for a single apparatus that mounts a display, rotates a display to a desired orientation, provides vertical extension for a display and provides transport protection for a display.
An example of a static display of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,002 (Rusin 1999). This U.S. patent teaches a stadium signage system that is provided for displaying promotional or informational signs at field events such as soccer games played in a stadium having a grandstand facing a playing field. A support frame is supported in an upright position by a pair of mounting stands. The support frame has a bottom rail and a top rail and is positioned between the grandstand and the playing field. A first channel is connected to the bottom rail and has a first upward member confronting a first side of the bottom rail wherein a first space is defined between the first upward member and the first side of the bottom rail. The first channel also has a second upward member confronting a second side of the bottom rail wherein a second space is defined between the second upward member and the second side of the bottom rail. A first ad panel is inserted into the first space and faces the playing field. A second ad panel is inserted into the second space and faces the grandstand. A second channel is releasably secured to the top rail and has a first downward member and a second downward member. The downward members retain top edges of the ad panels against the top rail. Rusin however does not provide for a single apparatus that mounts a display, rotates a display to a desired orientation, provides vertical extension for a display and provides transport protection for a display.
Another example of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,320 (Peterson 2000). This U.S. patent teaches a portable display system is provided for use by exhibitors at tradeshow and other events that is comprised of a plurality of display stands and display-stand connectors. The individual display stands are comprised of a free-standing frame and a rollable panel that is attached to the frame for viewing. Multiple display stands may be easily connected and arranged relative to each other to create larger displays, for example, a substantially-curved wall or a triangular tower. The exhibitor has the flexibility of using the display stands individually or connected together. Peterson however does not provide for a single apparatus that mounts a display, rotates a display to a desired orientation, provides vertical extension for a display and provides transport protection for a display.